


His Possession

by BurnedVamp



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Crack, Dialogue, Drabble, M/M, Possesiveness, Shuuichi's Self Preservation Instincts, Smoking even though you can't see it you know Yuki is doing it, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: Tatsuha is trying to touch things that don't belong to him.





	His Possession

There are sometimes things in a man's life which he becomes rather insanely possessive over.

"Get your filthy hands OFF."

"But... Aniki... Eiri! Stop growling at me! I only wanted a little touch..."

"Mine!"

"Yuki... Please..."

"Shut up, Shuichi!"

"You're being unreasonable..."

"You want to die?"

"Just... one little feel?"

"No! Here! Feel Shuichi!"

"Yuki!"

"Errr... how about the Saab then?"

\----

"This is all your fault."

"If you were better in bed, maybe you could've caught his interest long enough so I could make a clean getaway."

"What!?"

"I could help you practice ya know... Just because I'm a caring younger brother and just want to make sure Eiri has the best..."

"Move back to your side of the bed or I'm kicking you outside!"

"What kind of pop star only carries enough money in his wallet for one hotel room?"

"How was I to know this place didn't take credit cards? Besides... how come YOU brought Ayaka with you? We could've crashed at Hiro's if you hadn't."

"How come you didn't spring for a cab to Ryuichi's place?"

"How come you're broke?"

"Ryuichi-sama plushie!"

"KAWAII!"

"Ano... Shu-chan... I really can help you become better..."

"No! Stop touching! I'll... I'll... I'll introduce you to my guy friend... K-san!"

"Is he hot?"

"Ohhh veeerrrryyyy. And his weapon is HUGE and always ready to fire..."

"Really!? How big?"

"Mmmmmm BIG. And he likes it when young men fondle his trigger."

"Out of respect for my brother, you are safe tonight. I want to meet this guy tomorrow."

"Hai hai."

Sometimes... Men will act in the most unreasonable of ways to keep their possession safe from other men.

"Don't... touch... my... gun."

"...ou...ch..."


End file.
